


The stranger the better

by percywinchester27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percywinchester27/pseuds/percywinchester27
Summary: One drunken camping night with the Winchesters leads to a risky game.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The stranger the better

The flames was bright and comforting in the night chill. You sat huddled under Sam’s arm, drawing warmth from his body, while slowly sipping beer from the bottle in your hand. Which was well, because the last thing you needed was to be drunk while playing this game.

The rules were simple, each of you had to narrate a story, and the other two had to guess whether it was true or made up. If they guessed correctly, the one narrating would have to chug the whole damn pint. If not, they had to do the chugging instead.

“… and the vamp jumped on me from behind while three others grabbed my body, trying to get a piece of me,” Dean said, smirking in the glow of the fire. “I got them all in one damn swing.”

“C'mon that’s bullshit!” You challenged, throwing up the arm not wrapped around Sam. “You can’t get four vamps in one swing!”

Dean merely raised his eyebrow.

You gave him an appalled look.

Meanwhile Sam hadn’t reacted to it at all.

You looked up at him, “You don’t really believe this bullshit, do you?”

He shrugged, “I don’t know, Y/N, I’ve seen him pull off pretty impossible stuff.”

“It’s four goddamned vamps!” You insisted. “And it was a bloody, blunt machete.”

Dean grinned, obviously enjoying your disbelief. “Y'all gotta choose.”

“I think you’re making this up.” You narrowed your eyes at him, and he winked. The bastard.

Sam pursed his lips, judging whether he wanted to antagonize you, or chug the beer. The burp decided it for him.

“I think he’s telling the truth, Y/N,” Sam said, the back-stabber that he was.

“I stand by what I said,” you huffed. “You’re lyin’, Winchester.”

With deliberate slowness, Dean pulled out another pint and popped it open. He handed it to you with that shit eating grin of his. “November 2012, Missouri. Solo hunt. C'mon drink it up.”

Your mouth fell open. “You really did that?”

“Uh huh.” Dean had to bite his lip to stop the laughter from spilling out at your obvious speechlessness.

“You absolute idiot!” You hissed. “You went into a vamp nest like that all by yourself? You could have died!”

“Are just gonna yell at me, or actually, keep your deal and drink up?”

“Fine!” You glared at Sam one last time for not siding with you, then raised the bottle. “Bottom’s up.”

After two bottles, the beer was sliding easily now till there was nothing left.

“My turn,” you said, thinking of the perfect story.

You crawled out from under Sam’s hand, looked him straight in the eye. “Last summer when we were solving that witch hunt in Minnesota, the one where we were caked in the ritual blood. You remember that?”

Sam nodded, the corner of his lips pulled down in disgust at the memory.

You continued. “Well afterwards, after you left that rotten shack in the middle of the forest, I banged Dean on that dirty, grimy, blood crusted floor till he couldn’t remember his name…. for three hours. We have been screwing each other silly on every surface of the bunker behind your back since.”

For a second Sam’s eyes went wide, then he doubled over laughing, the bottle slipping out of his hand. “Good one, Y/N. I’m sorry I didn’t go with your answer the last time, but you don’t have to gross me out by making me imagine _that_.”

He shook his head, then stood up and stretched his arms. “To amend for the earlier round, you don’t have to chug for making this one up.”

Sam did make a face, though. Maybe you had succeeded in grossing him out after all.

“I’m gonna go head back to the car,” he announced, slowly lumbering into the woods towards the trail.

Dean looked at you with an obviously gloating expression. “Told you he’d never believe it.”

You shrugged. “At least I tried.”

He laughed, opening his arm and you willingly scooted into them, sighing when your cheek was pressed against his chest, then muttered, "Should have told him about the time we did it on his bed.“

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of this little thing ;)


End file.
